


Offensive Ruffles

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets Authiel in a frilly nightgown and her reaction is humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offensive Ruffles

Authiel opens the door to her quarters, her time in the Emerald Graves over the past several weeks and the little sleep she has managed since returning to Skyhold is evident in the bags under her eyes. She drags her feet up the stairs to her room and upon arriving promptly moves to the bed and flops face-down upon it. She slowly kicks her boots off and they land with a thud next to the bed. She is exhausted, and not moving from this spot anytime soon. As she sighs and adjusts her head on the pillow she becomes vaguely aware that she is not alone.

Cullen moves to sit on the opposite side of the bed, he’s only in a linen tunic and breeches at this hour but she was so tired she hadn’t even noticed him sitting at her desk. He smiled at her form sprawled out before him on the bed and crawled up carefully next to her, kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling her hair.

“Long day my love?” He whispers next to her ear, and she shifts under him so she can turn and face him.

“Mmhmm,” is all she manages as she looks up at him leaning over her and she smiles trying to brush the exhaustion away so she can enjoy their time together. He’s handsome in all lights, but she loves how the lone candle next to the bed plays shadows across his face highlighting his cut jawline and the thin scar that runs over his lips. She reaches up to him but he places her hand back down on the bed beside her, smiling.

“Just relax, you’ve been working too hard.” He says in a honey-sweet voice as he begins to unclasp the hooks on her leather top.

“You’re one to talk.” She chides, smiling at him, though it’s becoming harder to keep her eyes open.

He removes her shirt and then carefully her pants and breast-band, getting up only to retrieve a night gown that had arrived as a gift from Halamshiral. It was gold and ruffles ran horizontally across the entirety of the chest before opening up into an A-lined skirt that was surely too long for Authiel.

He grins as he gently dresses her in the gown before placing her back on the bed and pulls the covers up to her chin. She turned, smiling - but was already sound asleep. He moves back to the opposite side of the bed still grinning as he blows out the candle and crawls into the bed next to her. He snuggles up close behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into him. It isn’t long before he too is asleep.

The next morning Authiel wakes up tangled in Cullen’s arms and in an unfamiliar, but comfortable shift. She smiles, she loves the smell of him and waking up in his arms is so comfortable, keeping the nightmares at bay. She turns over to kiss along his jawline until he too is awake.

“Good morning my dear Commander.” She coos as she continues her assault of kisses along his chin. He laughs, the sound rumbling through him as he lightly pushes her away so he can take in the sight of her.

“Maker, you’re gorgeous in the morning.” He says in a low gravelly voice laden with sleep. Authiel can feel her cheeks flush, he continues to fluster her even though they have become so comfortable together. She remembers that she’s wearing a comfortable shift and looks down to see what she had found before she retired to bed.

 _Ruffles._ The ruffles that adorn the entire top of the gown greet her gaze, her mouth drops open slightly. Confused as to how she got into this offensive looking thing, and its bright yellow to boot. She moves to stand quickly, moving towards the full length mirror in the room and she trips over the excessively long hemline having to catch herself before she falls.

Cullen is now sitting up, laughing heartily as she stumbles towards the mirror in the corner of the room.

“You did this!” She points an accusatory finger at him, only making him laugh harder, as she picks up the rest of the gown and walks to the mirror to take in the sight of herself in such a ridiculous garment. Her face is flushed with embarrassment and her brow is furrowed as she looks over herself in the mirror. The gown is the brightest of yellows she has seen and is covered in ruffles - there are even some unsightly bows adorning her hips. The bottom flares out enough to be comfortable to sleep in but there is at least a foot of material slumped on the floor at her feet. She looks and feels like a fool standing there in the nightgown, _where had it even come from!?_

Catching his breath between laughs, Cullen gets up and strolls up behind her at the mirror. He sees the flush that is now spreading from her face into her neck and chest and he grabs her around the waist putting his head on her shoulder as they look into the mirror together.

“You always look beautiful.” He purrs into her ear as he nips her earlobe, his own face red from laughing.

She narrows her eyes at him in the mirror, putting on a decent pout. “I do not. I look ridiculous.” She enunciates each word flatly as she stares at him. He laughs again and spins her around to face him.

“You look gorgeous, you just…don’t see the appeal of this type of clothing.” He smiles wide, hoping it’ll comfort her a bit. He does think that she looks beautiful in the nightgown, but it would look better if it was tailored to fit her. She never was one for fancy gowns or ‘froofy’ embellishments on clothing as she called them, but it had never made him less curious about what she’d look like in such things. Which is why he was eager to see her in the gown, and had to wait until she was asleep to get her in it.

“I prefer my armor or a decent pair of pants…” She paused and looked up at him sheepishly, he was thoroughly enjoying this. She lowered her voice to a whisper before she continued, “Or nothing at all.”

His eyes snapped to her large blue expectant ones, and it was his turn to be flushed. Her nonchalant comments would seemingly always catch him off guard. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before deciding on a course of action, a smile creeping to his lips.

“That can be arranged.” He said with a wolfish grin, as he bent down to scoop her into his arms and carry her back to the bed. Authiel squealed with delight at the turn of events, and the moment he placed her on the bed she pulled him down on top of her in a kiss. She could feel his smile against her even as he pulled away.

“Now how are you going to make this up to me?” She asked in her best seductive tone as she propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. He pulled his shirt off revealing the rippling muscles beneath, and smirked at her.

“Oh, I have some ideas…”

 


End file.
